Absolute Girlfriend
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Soshi is tossed aside when Riiko chooses Night. Then three years later Gaku shows up with a new product, free of charge, for Soshi.


**I don't own Absolute Boyfriend, but I do own any original characters that may appear in this story. This takes place sometime after the fourth book since that is all that I've read so far. Enjoy!**

"I'm so sorry Soshi, but I love Night, even if he is just a doll," Riiko said with tears in her eyes.

Soshi could feel the pain in his chest as she told him this, but he didn't let it show. He turned to Night, the doll that was so perfect that it had stolen Riiko from him. He held out his hand in a show of understanding, "Congratulations Night. The better man won." Night took Soshi's hand, and the two shook.

Soshi turned to Riiko. "Good-bye," he said before walking out the door and back to his own home. Once inside he went straight to his bedroom, dropping his bookbag on the floor, and letting the tears flow.

It was over. The woman he loved didn't love him in return. A real man could never hope to be better than a lover doll. Night was perfect in everyway, and Soshi could never measure up to him.

"I'll always love you Riiko," Soshi said to himself in the darkness of his room.

* * *

**3 years later**

"A new line sir?" Gaku said in surprise.

"Yes, the Nightly Lovers series has been a great seller to women, but we now want to target men."

Gaku narrowed his eyes. "I thought we already did that with the Naughty Nurses line, the Dirty Schoolteachers, the…"

"Yes, we have all those lines in which men can fulfill their baser instincts. This new line is new, for men who wish for a companion instead of a simple sex machine. This line is called the Loving Wife series."

Gaku narrowed his eyes. "The Loving Wife series?"

"Yes, instead of just being sex toys, these machines would be wives to men who simply cannot find real women of their own…or at least until they find the woman of their dreams. These women would perform all the basic programs a wife would do, including cooking, cleaning, washing, taking care of any and all children the man may already have, and of course sex."

Gaku nodded. "What does this have to do with me sir?"

The boss smiled. "We want you to take our prototype out and give her to someone who is in need of her. She will be the first in the line and we will see if she can do what she is programmed to do. You were successful with the Nightly Lovers series, so we feel you can find someone to take on the Loving Wife series as well. It would be free of charge to the man of course, as she is still in development."

Gaku nodded. "I know just the man."

* * *

Soshi looked at the computer screen in distress. Riiko and Night were getting married.

He knew it was only a matter of time. Riiko's father had long been sending Soshi emails about what Riiko and Night were up to in an attempt to get Soshi to interfere, but he wouldn't.

"Night won fair and square," Soshi said to himself. "If that is what it takes for her to be happy, then I won't get in the way."

Soshi responded to the email with his congratulations before gathering up his things and heading out the door. It was time for work again.

He walked down the streets of this small town he had moved to after Riiko had left him. He had thought seeing the two of them together wouldn't bother him, but he was wrong. It had affected him so much that he had transferred schools and moved to try and heal his pain. Three years later and the pain was just as strong. If only he had spoken up sooner.

"I hate my life," he said.

He entered the small restaurant he was now working at and prepared to start serving people.

The night went as it usually does until about an hour before closing time when a strange man walked in with a young, beautiful girl. Soshi's eyes narrowed. He knew this guy.

What's strange is that the girl seemed familiar too, but he knew he had never met her before. He stepped up to the table. "Welcome, what can I get you to drink?"

The man turned to him and Soshi's eyes narrowed. "Gaku!? What are you doing here? Peddling your product for more unsuspecting females?"

Gaku smiled," No, I have something new to sell. That's why I'm here."

Soshi wasn't listening. He turned to the girl, "And you, what are you doing out this late? Won't your father be worried about you?"

The girl turned to him and Soshi pulled back, shocked. She looked just like Night. The same face shape, eye color, hair color. The only difference was she had longer hair and was a girl. She smiled.

"My father…I don't have one of those," she said looking at Soshi. "I'm the first in a new series that Kronos Heaven is trying out."

Soshi turned to Gaku with anger in his eyes. "Is that why you're here? To try and get some poor guy to buy this product from you? Trick him in the same way you tricked Riiko?"

Gaku laughed. "Oh no. We've already selected who she is going to be with and for him it's free of charge."

Soshi turned away from him. "Well I hate to think of the poor slob your company picked out."

"I picked him, and I picked you."

Soshi turned back to Gaku with shock in his eyes. "Excuse me?"

Gaku smiled. "The company asked me to find a man who would be perfect for this project, and I chose you. You are the first to test our newest line, the Loving Wife series."

Soshi narrowed his eyes. "The Loving Wife series?"

Gaku nodded. "Yes, for guys who need someone to take care of them."

Soshi glared at Gaku. "Find someone else," he said before turning to leave. "I'll have no part of it."

A hand on his arm stopped him and Soshi turned. It was the girl. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Do you not want me to take care of you?"

Soshi looked at the girl for a minute before shaking his head. "You are just a doll. You mean nothing to me."

The girl's eyes fell and she released Soshi. "Okay, I understand."

Gaku stood. "Soshi," he said, stopping Soshi in his tracks. "I chose you for a reason. I did some things I'm not proud of in order to help Riiko choose Night. I wish to make amends somehow and this is the only way I can. At least try her for a couple days. Let her cook and clean for you and then you can get rid of her. Give me a chance to redeem myself."

"Redeem yourself!" Soshi said firmly. "If you wanted to do that then why didn't you get rid of Night? Why did you help them instead of me? Why did you allow this whole fiasco to occur when you _knew_ my heart was the one that would end up broken? If you want to redeem yourself go back and fix the damage you caused."

Gaku remained silent as Soshi walked away. He sat back down at the table and looked at the doll across from him. It was true that he had done everything he could think of to help Night with Riiko, but he had felt bad about it as well.

"I will be returning to the head offices now?" the girl asked quietly, "Or will you find someone else to test me on?"

Gaku shook his head. "Neither. Soshi is just being stubborn, but I'll have you taking care of him in no time."

The girl shook her head. "No, if he doesn't want me you shouldn't force me on him. Gaku?"

Gaku's eyes glared at the young man across the restaurant. "Oh yes," he said with firm eyes. "You will be my newest guinea pig."

The girl sighed before looking across at Soshi. He was handsome, smart, and dedicated, so why would Riiko choose Night over him? Her circuits could come up with no solution at all.

Gaku had insisted that she be implanted with all the knowledge of what occurred three years ago in order to understand Soshi better. However, despite all that Riiko had wanted in Night, she had it in Soshi and more. Why would she pick Night over Soshi?

Gaku looked over at the girl before noticing her eyeing Soshi. He smiled as he stood. "Listen, stay here a while and try to persuade him. If you're lucky he may accept you after all."

The girl turned to him and nodded. "If that is what you wish I will do it sir, but if he should not accept me?"

"Then I will know and come collect you."

The girl nodded as Gaku left. As he walked out Gaku looked back at Soshi, who was helping another table.

"I truly meant what I said, and I hope that you do find happiness, but until then let Kronos Heaven take care of you." And with those words he walked out of the restaurant.

Soshi sighed in relief as he noticed the salesman leaving the restaurant, until he realized that Gaku had left alone. There in the corner, still sitting at that table, was the figure.

Soshi glared at the girl before continuing about his work. The fact that the girl looked similar to Night bothered him. If they were real people, they could be brother and sister, even twins. The only difference was she didn't have that overbearing nature that Night had.

His eyes softened. It wasn't right that she was now placed in lap. Gaku just left her there, why? He wasn't going to be like Riiko. He didn't need a figure to satisfy him.

He finished with all the guests, except for the figure. She just continued to sit there, her eyes watching him and then going back to the table. She seemed…sad.

Soshi shook his head, causing his boss to narrow his eyes in confusion. She was a figure, they couldn't feel sad. His boss walked up to him.

"Son, could you please go ask that young lady to leave. We closed twenty minutes ago and I'd like to get home to the misses."

Soshi nodded, knowing he really couldn't disobey. He walked up to the figure. "Hey…um…I'm sorry, what's your name?"

The girl turned to him, her eyes filled with sadness. "I don't have one yet. Gaku insisted that you would name me, but since you don't want me then I guess I'll go back to the office to be reprogrammed and given to someone else."

"Oh, well. We've closed for the night, so you have to leave now. We need to finish closing up."

The girl nodded before standing. She started toward the door before stopping and turning back to Soshi. "Before I forget everything that was implanted in me, I just wanted to say that I think you were a much better choice than Night and that Riiko was crazy if she couldn't see that."

The girl turned back to the door, leaving a speechless Soshi behind. It was only after she had crossed through the door that he thought to go after her. "Hey, wait."

He rushed outside, where Gaku was standing next to her. She was lying on the ground. Soshi rushed up to them. "What the hell did you do?"

Gaku looked at Soshi surprised. "I deactivated her for easier transport. She said that she didn't convince you to take her so I have no choice except to take her back and reprogram her for someone else."

Soshi glared at the salesman. "She said something that I need to talk to her about. How do you wake her up?"

Gaku sighed. "The same way you wake up any of our figures. With a kiss."

Soshi looked at Gaku with shock on his face. "Are you serious?"

Gaku shrugged. "Yes, it is the only way the figure can register you as their lover, or in this case their husband."

Soshi groaned. "That's disgusting. She was walking a minute ago just fine."

Gaku nodded. "Yes, figures can be temporarily switched on manually, but once they shut down again they can only be woken with a kiss."

"Damn!" Soshi glared at the man. "I need to talk to her."

Gaku shrugged again. "Then you'll have to accept her as your wife figure, otherwise I'm taking her back to have her reprogrammed."

Soshi grabbed the front of Gaku's shirt. "You dare pull this on me? After the hell you put me through? Reactivate her!"

Gaku shook his head. "I can't do that. Only you can, and only if you accept her as your temporary wife."

Soshi sighed. There was just no getting through to this man. He turned back to the girl lying on the ground. She was quite pretty, for a doll. He looked back at Gaku, who was smirking.

"This isn't funny, but I wish to speak to her. I will reactivate her, but I will only let her stay with me for a week. After that you have to take her back."

"Only a week?"

Soshi nodded. "Riiko's getting married this week…to Night."

Gaku's eyes widened. No wonder he was in such a bad mood, and so angry at him. "I didn't know that, I'm sorry."

Soshi didn't look back at him. "Do we have a deal? I keep her for one week and then after Riiko's wedding you take her back?"

Gaku nodded. "Fair enough."

Soshi said nothing. Instead he leaned down next to the girl and gently pressed his lips against hers.

He had thought she would be cold and hard, but was surprised to find she was soft and warm, just like a real girl would be. Seconds after he pulled away her eyes opened and connected with his.

"Soshi?"

He nodded before helping her up. "I wanted to talk more with you," Soshi said calmly. "Also, I decided that for this week I could use some company. It's only for a week."

She smiled. "I'm glad I can spend even a minute with you Soshi."

He was caught off guard by her smile, and returned it with a small one of his own. He turned to Gaku. "One week."

Gaku nodded. "I'll be back then."

Soshi nodded before turning to the girl. "Come on Kokoa."

Her eyes narrowed. "Kokoa?"

Soshi nodded. "Everyone needs a name, and since you're mine for one week I've decided that your name would be Kokoa."

She smiled. "Kokoa? I like it!"

Soshi nodded. "Now wait here. I have a couple things left to finish and then we can go home. Alright Kokoa?"

Kokoa nodded. "Alright. I'll wait right here."

Soshi nodded before heading back into the restaurant. He sighed as he started on the dishes. It was going to be a long week.


End file.
